Dear Mother and Father
by Zivandre
Summary: A series of letters from Draco to his parents during his first year.


_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **I'm in South, Castelobruxo!**_

 _ **Around the World challenge: [South Side Vipers] Write an epistolary [letter!fic] story about a student in their first year at Hogwarts.**_

 _ **[WC: 1002]**_

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

 _ **September 1991**_

Dear Mother and Father,

I'm writing to tell you that I have been sorted into Slytherin; but of course we all knew that this would be my house. I have not made any new friends as of now. Crabbe and Goyle still follow me around, stuffing their faces when they can.

Potter, as in Harry Potter, started this year as well. He is in Gryffindor, what a load of rot that house is. I tried offering him my hand of friendship, but he turned me down for a filthy Weasley! I apologize for failing you Father.

Severus' lessons have been my favourite so far, even though I have only been to one. He made a fool of Potter and some mudblood! I enjoy his methods of teaching!

With love,

Your heir, Draco Malfoy.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

 _ **October 1991**_

Dearest Mother and Father,

Potter is as insufferable as ever! Not only did he worm his way out of trouble, but he got a position as a Seeker on their team! It's not fair, Father, I want to be on the Quidditch team! First years aren't even _allowed,_ but because he's a stupid Gryffindor who didn't die, he can.

I hope you can get this settled, Father.

Thank you Mother for the cakes, could you send some more? Crabbe and Goyle ate most of them.

With love,

Your heir, Draco Malfoy

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

 _ **November 1991**_

Dear Mother and Father,

Father, something must be done! Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall, saying there was a troll in the dungeon! The twittering fool gone and fainted, but that's not the _best_ bit!

The Headmaster proceeded to send all of the Slytherins down to the dungeons as well! We could have gotten killed! Or worse - slobbered on!

Of course, Potter followed it and knocked it unconcious somehow, and got house points! Why is being in Slytherin so unfair? It seems only Severus likes us.

With love,

Your Heir, Draco Malfoy

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

 _ **December 1991**_

Dear Mother and Father,

I'm staying at the castle for Christmas, I know Potter is up to something, and I want to find out what it is!

The snow on the grounds are amazing. I just wish I could fly out over the lake while it's frozen. Maybe next year…

Could you send plenty of sweets for Yule? Perhaps some for Crabbe and Goyle as well? Maybe then they won't try eating all of mine.

I hope you both have a magical, and happy Yule this year.

With love,

Your Heir, Draco Malfoy

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

 _ **January 1992**_

Dear Mother and Father,

Thank you for all the presents at Yule, I really appreciate the new dragon hide boots. Thank you for sending more cakes as well.

Severus got me a potions kit, with a gold cauldron for my extra assignments. I wish I were able to use them during regular classes. The pewter really messes with the results.

I didn't find what Potter was up to, but I did find a mirror. It said: 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.' Of course I worked out that it was backwards. But I saw that I was Head Boy, and the Quidditch Captain! You were both there, and you were proud of me Father!

I hope it comes true...

With love,

Your Heir, Draco Malfoy

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

 _ **February 1992**_

Dearest Mother and Father,

Lessons with Uncle Severus are the best at this school, everyone else is 'Potter this,' and 'Potter that.' I'm sick of him, Father. Can't you do something about him?

The school is filled with red hearts and streamers. A bunch of fools, money and being of noble blood is better than love and crushes. Why was this allowed? I don't like all the singing that's going on, it's annoying and distracting of my studies!

I would rather watch Potter play Quidditch then be around this lot any longer!

With love,

Your Heir, Draco Malfoy

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

 _ **March 1992**_

Dear Mother and Father,

I have started studying for my end-of-year exams, we have less than two months now. I don't like our Defense Professor, he stutters too much and his smell is pungent. Can't this school acquire better Professors?

Could you send some more cakes as well, Mother? Perhaps that chocolate kind again?

Potter hasn't been doing anything other than exist. I do wonder why he chose a Weasley over me. But then I remember that he most likely received brain damage from you-know-who.

Our last match is this month, and I hope we stomp Gryffindor. Slytherin has won the House Cup for the past several years, and I hope it stays that way!

With love,

Your Heir, Draco Malfoy

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

 _ **April 1992**_

Dear Mother and Father,

My studies have gone well, and I know that I am prepared for the upcoming exams. I hope to make you both proud.

That's not all. I followed Harry - secretly - and Hagrid has a dragon! A live, baby dragon! In a wooden hut of all places! The great oaf's going to burn down his house, probably do the fool a favour, however.

I tried telling the Professors about it, but they didn't believe me, and gave me detention. They did catch Potter and his friends as well, but they sent us all into the forest! The Forbidden Forest! The oaf left me and Potter with a dog, and we found something drinking from a unicorn.

What do you think it is? Is it you-know-who?

With love,

Your Heir, Draco Malfoy

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

 _ **May 1992**_

Dear Mother and Father,

Slytherin _almost_ won the House Cup, but the Headmaster gave out stupid points over a game of chess, and standing up to your friends! I'll have you know I have to berate Crabbe and Goyle because they'll try to eat my cakes Mother sends me! Where's my house points?

The whole house is disappointed. I wanted my first year here to be the best, but it's not. I'll see you in a few days.

With love,

Your Heir, Draco Malfoy


End file.
